Programmable power supplies refer to a class of power supplies whose output can be controlled or programmed via a control mechanism. Typically, the control mechanism comprises a controller which is operatively connected to the power supply via a general purpose interface bus (GPIB) or an analog input control port. The GPIB carries control signals from the controller to the programmable power supply. The control signals include voltage set point changes to control an output of the programmable power supply.
Sometimes there can be a delay of up to 400 milliseconds from transmission of a control signal over the GPIB to when a programmable power supply actually changes its output voltage in response to the control signal. This delay may be too long as there may be uses for programmable power supplies in which a faster change in the output voltage of the power supply is required.